


Anastasia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: So che non è questo il fandom giusto, ma non sapevo dove altro metterlo.E' come ho ricostruito io un momento della vita di Anastasia.





	Anastasia

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.

Anastasia

Anastasija Nikolaevna Romanova chinò il capo e strofinò le mani tra loro. Le guance si arrossarono, si allacciò i capelli biondo ramati con un fiocco bianco. Si passò la mano sulla gonna, strinse le labbra rosse che facevano contrasto con la pelle pallida.

“Shvibzik[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2001779&i=1#_ftn1)” disse sua sorella Maria, sedendosi accanto a lei. La granduchessa abbassò il capo e aprì il primo cassetto.

“Non dovevi colpire nostra cugina la principessa Nina” mormorò la più grande. Anastasia tirò fuori un lavoro a maglia.

“E’ più alta di me, ma è più piccola, non ha sens …” ribatté. Sentì delle fitte alla schiena e ai piedi. Chiuse gli occhi, la pelle le divenne ancora più chiara. La sorella le accarezzò i capelli.

“La prossima volta falle vedere una delle tue imitazioni, sei l’attrice migliore che io abbia mai visto e lo dicono anche le nostre sorellone” disse Maria.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2001779&i=1#_ftnref1)  monella


End file.
